


Dont Touch Me, Motherfucker

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Fighting, Gerards a vampire, Halloween, M/M, Partying, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	1. Chapter 1

Franks staying at Mikey’s house for the weekend and he’s asleep but Frank can’t seem to actually fall asleep. So instead he's walking around the house being nosy not that he hasn't walked around and explored before.

Franks just never been in the basement and when he asked Mikey about it he was quick to dismiss it as the laundry room but wouldn't let him look. So he's going right to it kind of nervously because he doesn't know what's going to be down there.

It could just be a laundry room but at the same time Mikeys family could be a bunch of axe murderers and it could be their lair. Frank laughs at himself shaking his head there's no way because he'd be dead already.

Frank slowly turns the knob and it's unlocked not that there's a reason it should be unless they are murderers then it should be locked. He opens the door slowly and looks down there's a dim light on but it doesn't seem to light the room very well.

Frank closes the door behind himself and slowly descends the stairs feeling around for a light switch but he can't find one. He sighs and drops of the last one to probably one of the worst smells of his life, scrunching his nose up he looks around.

There's stuff all over the floor and mugs everywhere, with a closer look some of them have coffee in then. Others he's not sure what's in them and he's pretty sure there might be something growing in then.

All around the room looks lived in but Mikeys never said anything about anyone else living with them. Unless someone did live with them and they haven't gotten around to cleaning the room, in which gross.

Frank turns slightly and there's a big bed sitting against a wall with the light that's on sitting on it and there's a lump in the middle of it. It isn't moving so Frank thinks that maybe it's just a bundle of blankets on the bed.

The only problem with that assumption is that it's in the shape of a person so there's no way there isn't at least a body. Judging by the smell of the room it can't be a dead body it’s bad but it's not rotting flesh bad.

Frank slowly makes his way over to the bed making sure not to step on anything because the floor is fucking cluttered. Frank watches the lump for a minute and he can't tell if it's not moving out if the lights just really bad so he can't see.

He reaches down and grabs the edge of the blanket slowly pulling it back to see an actual person. How eyes widen because they aren't moving, he's debating on going to get someone because they might be dead.

Frank instead slowly reaches down hesitating to touch him but he shakes his shoulder “don't touch me motherfucker” they groan. He jumps back tripping over something behind him and his the floor with a thump.

The guy sits up and snaps his fingers and then there's light “who are you and how did you get in my house”. Frank looks up at the guy “uh I'm Mikeys friend, he didn't tell me anyone lived down here”.

The guy hums “I'm Gerard his brother they don't talk about me” the guy stretches his arm out towards Frank. Frank stares at him for a minute then realizes that he's still on the floor and takes his hand.

It's fucking cold so he let's go and almost falls again but finds his footing “Jesus Christ you’re a fucking ice cube”. Gerard furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head to the side then his eyes widen “oh god Mikey really hasn't said anything about me”.

Frank shakes his head and Gerard pats the bed next to him Frank hesitates for a good minute before sitting down. Gerard looks to Frank for a minute and leans forward, Frank jumps back holding his arms out.

“What the fuck are you doing” Gerard squints his eyes and snatches up one of Franks wrists pulling it closet to him. Frank begins to panic until Gerard pushes his hand against the chest over his heart and they sit there for a minute.

Franks not sure exactly what's supposed to be happening but he doesn't feel anything and then it hits him. He moves quickly and possesses his ear to Gerards chest listening but there's no heart beat “what the fuck are you” he yells.

Gerard raises his eyebrows “why are you yelling?” Frank shakes his head and jumps over the bed running for the stairs. As soon as he gets to the stairs Gerard's standing in front of him “what the fuck”.

Frank looks back to the bed and yes Gerard is standing right in front of him but there's no way he got from the bed to the stairs before him. Frank pushes Gerard but he doesn't move “get out of my way”.

Gerard shakes his head “calm down” Frank pushes Gerard harder “get the fuck out of my way” Frank screams. Gerard pushes Frank back and he flies into the dresser with a groan “hey!” Frank looks up to dresser Mikey.

Gerards gone “Frank I told you not to come down here” Frank throws his arms up “he just attacked me”. Mikey shakes his head “upstairs now” Frank flips him off and runs up the stairs to Mikeys room and started shoving his things in his bag.

He's just finished when he turns around to set Mikey “where are you going?” Frank pushes past him “home”. Mikey scoffs “it's one in the morning you can't even get into your house” Frank opens the front door and turns around.

He sees Gerard standing behind Mikey “I'll sleep outside then” he slams the do or and runs, he doesn't know where he's going but anywhere is better than Mikeys house. Frank stops when his legs start to hurt and he's actually not that far from his house but he stops anyway.

He finds a big tree and sits his bag against it before flopping against it and closing his eyes, he's almost asleep when he feels something touch his face. Frank jumps and opens his eyes and it's Gerard and he snatches his bag up and runs.

He looks behind him and Gerard's gone so he turns back around and runs into something and his the ground looking up. “Why won't you just leave me alone” Frank yells, Gerard sighs and leans down yanking him off the ground

Frank yells and then there's a cold hand over his mouth “Frank just shut the fuck up” Gerard growls. Frank tries to pull away but Gerard won't let go and he can't say anything because of Gerards hand.

The next few minutes are a blur but he's back inside of Mikeys house confused and about to run out of the house again. Gerard grabs him though "Mikey!" he yells and he's there a minute later.

"Listen Frank you can't tell anyone anything you've seen here" Frank launches himself at Mikey ready to hit him. Gerard smacks him and he hits the wall covering his face "Gerard stop!" Mikey yells.

Gerard sighs walking away "you can't keep me here" Frank says Mikey looks behind himself "I'm not keeping you here just please don't tell anyone that he's here". Frank runs his hand through his hair sighing "what the fuck man".

Mikey starts pacing around the room not sure what to do and it's worrying Frank "relax I'm not going to tell anyone". Mikey looks up quickly and sighs in relief crushing Frank in a hug.

Frank groans "no no hugging just stop" he's pushing on Mikey but he won't let go, Gerard pulls Mikey back thankfully. "He said he didn't want you hugging him" Mikey gives Gerard a dirty look and grabs Frank pulling him back up to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank stays at Mikeys house just as much as he did before and he actually avoids the basement now instead of trying to see Gerard. While it's been months he still can't get over the fact that Gerard attacked him multiple times over nothing.

He's not sure if it's just how Gerard is or what it is but it's not an excuse so Mikey told him to just stay away from him. The only problem with that is that now that Frank knows about him he comes up from his room.

Frank wants to know more about Gerard because all he knows is that he's a greasy vampire living in Mikeys basement. Frank wants to ask a thousand questions but doesn't want to interact with Gerard.

He's tried asking Mikey about it but he says that he doesn't really know much about what happened. Mostly because as far as Mikey knows Gerards always been a vampire and he told Frank that when he was younger he wanted to be one too.

Of course Gerard didn't want Mikey to be one because he was young and stupid and didn't really understand what it meant. No sun, no friends, blood, and mostly just not leaving the house in general.

Mikey told Frank that Gerard never actually leaves the house even at night when he can there's only one night he leaves. The night that he can leave, Halloween with happens to be Franks birthday and the best holiday ever.

Which also just happens to be right around the corner, only being about a week away. Franks not sure if he really wants to go out knowing that Gerard will also be out.

The thing is Frank doesn't know if Gerard feeds off of people or not and he definitely doesn't want to ask. If Gerard does or even if he doesn't might get mad and attack Frank again.

Or if he does it could be much worse and he could kill Frank but it might make Mikey mad so he might not. Franks honestly torn because on one hand he really wants to know what it's like.

Unfortunately on the other hand Gerard actually kind of scares him a bit just because he knows what he could do. Frank doesn't want to just assume that Gerard would ever do anything to kill him but...

So Frank hasn't abandoned Mikey as a friend and he's he avoids seeing Gerard as much as possible but it doesn't make him a bad person. What makes him a bad person is the fact that he's he does find Gerard attractive but no he will never silk anything about it.

Frank hadn't told Mikey because why the fuck would he tell his best friend that he's infatuated with his brother. He doesn't even know how old Gerard is he could be like a thousand years old and Frank would have no idea.

Frank thinks that of Gerard is that old he looks good as fuck for his age but that's just his dick talking. The fact that Gerard's kind of creepy and mean doesn't stop Frank from thinking dirty thoughts about him at night.

Or taking random showers at Mikeys house and jerking off to the thought of Gerard walking in our doing just about anything. Frank knows it's kind of gross because honestly for a vampire Gerard really doesn't take care of himself.

He's provided with the cold he needs to live and his room is disgusting, he doesn't shower ever do he's always greasy and he's cold. Frank figures it's just a vampire thing but the only way he could know for sure is if he asked Gerard himself.

The one thing that he swore to himself even after months of curiosity that he would never ever do. Yet here Gee is sneaking out of Mikeys room to go see Gerard, it's not his fault honestly but he needs to know.

The basement door stays open now because there's no need to hide Gerard anymore Frank knows. As soon as Frank gets halfway down the stairs he gets hit with the smell he hasn't smelled since the first time he entered the room.

Frank early wants to fucking clean Gerard's room but judging by the way it looks it wouldn't stay that way for very long. He gets to the bottom of the stairs and Gerard's missing which isn't really a bad thing.

Frank didn't have to worry about getting murdered by a vampire at least until he feels someone tap on his shoulder. Frank jumps turning around and nothing he feels it again and does the same thing and again nothing.

Frank knows that Gerard is fucking with him I mean if you can move that fast who wouldn't but it's annoying. So he stops reacting to it and Gerards sitting on his bed a few minutes later "you're no fun".

Frank rolls his eyes "I needed to talk to you" that gets Gerards attention and he sits back against the wall. Frank sits at the edge of the bed even though he knows he wouldn't be able to make it to the stairs if he needed to.

Gerard snorts when Frank sits down because he's not going to hurt him but Frank didn't know that. It's not that Frank doesn't trust him but well yeah it is that he doesn't trust him I mean who would trust a vampire.

Frank would probably be stupid to just trust something that could kill him in seconds almost like a gun. The only difference is that he'd be drained of his blood in a different way and it would be food.

Frank noticed Gerard amusement and is almost ready to make a run for it but Gerard grabs his hand keeping him in place. "Relax you obviously can't here for a reason I know you don't like being around me".

Frank wants to shake his head or tell Gerard no but then he'd be lying and he's not really down for lying to him. So instead he just clears his throat and looks away "yeah I uh I just have a bunch of questions that Mikey can't answer".

Gerard hums "ask away I've never had anyone to share my life story with" Frank raises an eyebrow. "You have Mikey though" Gerard shrugs "I don't know I feel like I need to protect him from it".

Frank raises both eyebrows now "and you don't feel like you needed to protect me from it" Gerard sighs "do you have any siblings?" Frank shakes his head and Gerard sighs again. "Well it's just a sibling thing he's younger than me so I feel like I needed to protect him from everything that's out in the world".

Frank nods "okay well I guess I'll just stay with how old are you" Gerard looks up at the ceiling and then tilts his head "I stopped counting after 200". Frank gasps in surprise "well hope did your parents have you then" Gerard shakes his head "how do you think".

Frank furrows his eyebrows thinking for a minute then it hits him their parents are never around and they both work in a hospital. "But why isn't Mikey a vampire then" Gerard shrugs "I guess it's like any genes would be sometimes it skips certain people I mean my parents were just as surprised".

Frank runs a hand down his face "so if you're a vampire do you like feed off of people" Gerard shakes his head "my parents bring home bags". Frank scoots a little closer "how can they sneak them out?" Gerard looks at the ceiling again "there's vampire all over the place in the world". 

Frank opens his mouth but Gerard continues "I mean it's not that hard for us to tell so usually they just apply for jobs where they know vampires are at". Frank nods and looks around "do you really never leave the house?" Gerard shrugs "I mean I leave on Halloween only because I don't have to worry about people freaking out".

"Mikey told me about that but like why don't you leave you can go out anytime at night" Gerard looks around "I don't have a reason to". Frank gets it he'd never leave the house if he didn't have to either so he can't really blame Gerard for choosing not to.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Another thing is that of anyone found out who knows what would happen of course that's of anyone believed them. Like when Frank first found out if he'd had gotten away and to his house would he have told his parents.

He's not so sure walking into his house and saying "Mikeys got a weird greasy vampire in his basement" would have gone anywhere. There's multiple situations though they could have like blown him off and told Frank not to talking about Mikeys brother like that.

Not that they know about him at least Freak doesn't think they do because how fucked up would it be if his parents knew and not him. Or like they could have freaked out and called the police but what would they have been able to do he's a vampire. 

Frank doubts guns would do anything and would Gerard have even been there when they showed up. Or worse Mikeys family could have been like abducted by the government and questioned for days on end.

Frank wouldn't put it past them they're always trying to hide things from everyone, maybe find him before word got out. He wonders if they knows that vampires are real and they've just been hiding it so no one worries.

Franks brought back to reality by fingers rubbing across his face "you shouldn't make that face it'll give you wrinkles". Frank snorts because he's 17 he doesn't have to worry about those for a while. 

Gerard pulls his hand back and Frank remembers a question "are you always cold?" Gerard looks confused. "Your skin is freezing is it always like that?" Gerard looks like he understands now "oh uh most of the times unless I'm feeding or actually no I think it's just feeding".

Frank tilts his head "can I touch your face?" he dishes as soon as the words leave his mouth why the fuck would he say that. Gerard let's out one of those awkward laughs but stops "you're not kidding are you?" Frank shakes his head.

"No your skin looks smooth and like soft" Gerard looks hesitant at first but moves closer. Frank slowly reaches up and runs his finger tips over Gerards cheek and holy fuck it is smooth.

Honestly after that he can't stop himself he's literally just rubbing his hands all over Gerards face. Frank hears someone clear their throat behind him and turns to set Mikey standing there with his arms folded 

Frank jumps back "I uh his skin is smooth I couldn't control myself okay" frank doesn't know why he almost yelled that. Frank covers his face sighing "I just came down here to ask some questions okay".

Mikey doesn't say anything he just turned around and walks quietly back up the stairs like a fucking ninja. Frank doesn't understand that because all of the stairs creak like an elephant is walking on them.

Frank turns back to set Gerard with an amused look on his face and he spells at him. "Is not funny you know" Gerard snorts because he's it fucking is its like one of the funniest things that's ever happened.

Frank scoots closer and puts his hands back on Gerard's face feeling his face up he can't help himself though is so smooth. What he can help is the face that he really wants to kiss Gerard but he's a vampire.

There's so many things wrong with that first he's dead, second he's a vampire he could kill him in seconds. He probably and even like someone because he's dead and his heart literally doesn't beat.

Even if Gerard did like him does his dick work or like do anything because he's dead and that's weird. Why is Frank thinking about his dick that's weird he shouldn't be thinking about his best friend brothers dick.

Frank pushes his lips against Gerards briefly then squeaks and jumps up running up the stairs. There's no at he can go back to Mikey because he probably knows so he runs outside.

Frank left his bookbag so he can't go home because he doesn't have his keys, and he can't just go back to get them. He can't risk seeing Gerard again he just embarrassed himself in front of him.

What if Gerard doesn't care though but what is Frank thinking he's a vampire and Franks a human. It's just all around wrong but it has to have happened before because how would two vampires have a human.

Now Franks thinking about fucking again and he bangs his head against a tree to try to get the thought out of his head. He doesn't need to think about Gerard that way because he's a vampire and Mikeys brother and it's wrong.

The problem is no matter how many times Frank tells himself it's wrong he still wants to be with Gerard. That's a problem because Gerard doesn't do anything or go anywhere or anything of the sort.

It's not like Frank would know if Gerard likes him anyway because he's definitely not going to just ask him. He's embarrassed himself enough for a lifetime for thinking that it was okay to just kids Gerard.

Another problem is that he can't tell Mikey which means he can't just start avoiding going to his house. Mikey would know something was up and grill him until he finally admitted what he did.

Then Mikey would probably kick him out and tell him to stay away forever but Frank can't let that happen. Mikeys his only friend and while he has a weird greasy vampire brother that Frank just kissed is still not an excuse to avoid both of them.

Frank sits under the tree for about an hour before heading back he's surprised that Gerard didn't come after him. When he gets back the doors still unlocked so he goes in and the basement door is shut. 

Now Frank knows he's fucked up because the door is never closed and nods when he goes to sleep Gerard's going to kill him. He knows it there's no reason not to Frank deserves it he's a fucking creep.

What if Gerard tells Mikey what happened though and Mikey yells him that he can kill him. Frank stops for a minute because what the fuck is wrong with him why would his best friend let his brother murder him. 

Gerard could kill him anyway because Franks parents know that he's supposed to be there and if he disappears they'll know someone in the house did it. Unless they tell him that Frank ran away in the middle of the night and dump his body somewhere and frame someone else.

Frank really needs to stop because his brain is just coming up with scenarios that would literally never happen to anyone ever. He's just worked up because he kissed Gerard and it was a mistake so even if Mikey finds out Frank will be fine.

 Frank groans quietly and drops on the couch he wants to go talk to Gerard but that probably wouldn't be a good idea. Frank sighs and stand up slowly walking to the basement door.

He pushes his ear up to it but he can't hear anything so he reaches for the doorknob and for the first time it's locked. Now Frank knows that he has to leave and ever come back

Mikey will probably tell Mikey not to come back or he'll let Gerard fucking eat him and throw him somewhere. Or Gerard will just do it because he can and he can get away with it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Frank jumps out of bed at 6 o'clock on his birthday and runs down the stairs with a grin on his face. He skids to a stop in the kitchen and frowns when he doesn't see his parents and turns around running to their room.

They aren't in there so he searches every room before going back to the kitchen, there's a note on the fridge. 

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_We're so sorry we can't be here work called in early and there was an emergency so we had to go. Don't worry your presents are in the closet in the living room and yes you can open them before you go to school. Just don't be late for school, when you get home we'll be home with your cake. Have a good day at school._

Frank rips the paper up with a frustrated sigh and shoves in the trashcan opening the fridge. There's nothing for breakfast because they haven't gone to the store yet so his birthday is already starting out shitty.

He hears a honk out front of his house and sighs walking to the front door, he sees Mikey in his car. Mikey hops out and runs up to the porch pushing past Frank to get inside.

Mikey sees the look on Franks face and frowns "what's wrong you're supposed to be excited it's your birthday motherfucker". Frank rolls his eyes "no breakfast in the house, parents had to go to work early in my birthday".

Mikey furrows his eyebrows "alright come on we'll go get breakfast just because it's started out shitty doesn't mean it has to stay that way". Frank nods and runs up the stairs to get dressed, Mikey takes him to Chick-fil-a and they eat inside.

Frank climbs into Mikey's car and they drive to the school because they don't really have anywhere else to go. Frank bugs Mikey the entire time about what they're going to do if they were going to a party or not.

Mikey ignores him the entire time telling him it's a surprise so Frank just bitches until they get into the school. Frank and Mikey don't have any classes together which sucks but they have lunch together.

Franks day seems to drag out and he feels like it should be over by lunch, when he realizes he doesn't have lunch money he wants to stab himself. His day is really just not going the way that he wishes it would and he just wants to leave.

Frank sneaks away from lunch before Mikey gets there and pulls out a cigarette, the only good thing in his day. Mikey found him halfway through his cigarette "did you eat lunch?".

Frank shrugs "not hungry just wanted a cigarette this day is too long" he sighs sucking on his cancer stick. Mikey shakes his head "that's bullshit you can always eat you literally eat more than anyone I know".

Frank snorts and shakes his head "I'm not going to the rest of my classes I'm just going to go home and wait for my parents to get home". Mikey takes his cigarette out of his hand and rolls his eyes "you're being dramatic but I can't tell you how to live your life".

Frank pulls out another one and lights it up "I'll text you when my parents get home so you can come over for cake". Mikey stubs the cigarette out and looks around "well I have to get back to class you need to leave before someone sees you".

Frank walks down the hill and checks the time 12 which means he has to wait two hours before his parents get home. It's about a half hour walk to his house maybe fourth five minutes judging by how slow he was walking.

When he gets inside he goes right to the closet and pulls his present out going to his room. Frank sits in the middle of his floor and opens each both carefully just to pass the time.

 Honestly it only takes him twenty minutes to open them because he war really eager, he gets basically everything he wanted. Except having his own apartment would be better then he wouldn't have to worry about his mom walking in on him jerking off.

Frank lays down on his bed and yawns all of the sudden he's super tired and he closes his eyes just to test them. He friends at the headache he has when he wakes up and looks at his phone.

It's three thirty which means his parents are home and there's cake and they let him sleep because it's his birthday. He runs down the stairs to the living room and they aren't there then to the kitchen.

Frank slams his fist into the counter and grabs his shoes leaving because they didn't even text him to tell him they wouldn't be home. He walks all the way to Mikeys house and chain smoke like a bitch because it's his birthday is not supposed to be stressful.

The only problem is that when he gets there Mikeys car is gone and he has no way of getting inside shook he just sits on the porch. Frank texts his mom thanking her for the presents and telling her that he's gone to Mikeys house.

One thing that did go right is the fact that his birthday if on a Friday so he doesn't have to go to school the day after his birthday. That means he can get fucked up at a party have a one night stand and go home to sleep or off the next morning.

It takes about an hour for Mikey to show up and he just shakes his head at Frank "you could have texted me" he says unlocking the door. Frank just shrugs "just cause its my birthday doesn't mean you have to drop everything and come to me".

Mikey shakes his head smacking Franks arm "it's cold out and you aren't wearing a jacket how long were you sitting there". Frank shrugs "only like an hour" Mikey groans and goes to the kitchen.

"You said you'd text me for cake" Frank snorts "they never showed so I guess I'll just have to get cake tomorrow". Mikey raises an eyebrow "they never miss your birthday" Frank shrugs again "the note this morning said it was an emergency" Mikey throws a soda towards Frank not replying.

Frank drops on the couch "so what are we doing tonight?" Mikey kicks Franks feet off the table "partying". Frank grunts "where?" Mikey opens his arms and spins around "don't feel like going anywhere".

Frank huffs out a laugh and shakes his head "so what your inviting your friends?" Mikey nods "them and will it's an open invitation so they can bring whoever". "So what your parents don't care that you're inviting people over with Gerard in the basement".

Mikey falls on top of Frank "it's Halloween and it's a costume party so you have to have a costume". Frank groans dramatically and pushes Mikey onto the floor "I'm not wearing a costume".

Mikey pouts "come on motherfucker it's your birthday and Halloween you can't not wear one". Frank sighs "I'm not going back to my house" Mikey jumps up "you don't have to I have costumes".

Frank runs up the stairs after Mikey groaning "I don't think this is a good idea" Mikey pushes Frank into his room. "Shut the fuck up is a great idea don't be a dick" Frank goes to Mikeys closet.

"No" is all he says and turns around but Mikeys standing there with his hands on his hips "you aren't getting out of this". Frank tries to move to the side but Mikey won't let him get past.

"Ugh fine on fucking wear one" Frank goes back to the closet and sighs looking at them "really?" he sighs. Mikey reaches past Frank pulling out the most cliche fucking costume ever "no I'm not being a fucking vampire there's already one in the house".


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone starts arriving just after the sun goes down and Frank didn't recognize any of them. "How many people were invited" Frank whispers to him Mikey just shrugs and walks away to talk to people.

The only good thing is that everyone had to bring their own alcohol so they weren't trying to supply so many people with it. Gerard actually has an ID so after the sun went down he went to go get some.

Frank didn't understand how Gerard can control himself around so many people especially because he doesn't know them. Gerard doesn't party much because he can't just go to people's houses and stay the night then he'd have to explain why he had to stay all day.

Frank found out that Gerard does drink a lot and that's why he has an ID but it's fake because he can't actually go get one. He can't exactly get one without an identity but apparently their parents know people.

Frank wishes that he was twenty one so he could go out and buy himself alcohol whenever he wanted to. Unfortunately he has to wait another three years and he knows that it's going to take forever.

Frank wonders around the house with a drink in his hand just watching everyone talk because he doesn't know them. None of them really look worth taking to anyway and the costumes are terrible.

Some of them he's not sure how they can even be considered costumes at least the chicks costumes. Half of them are half naked normal costumes way shorter than they should be.

He's not sure how he keeps winding up with more alcohol when his cup is empty but he's feeling antsy and really wants to hit something. Franks pretty sure the only reason he's drinking add much as he is is because his parents didn't bother with his birthday.

Also that being a reason for him wanted to beat the shit out of someone, and he sees his opportunity when he goes outside for a cigarette. There's a guy and a girl standing at the corner of the house, he's at least a foot and a half taller than her.

He also looks like twice her age why Mikey thought it would be smart to let just anyone come to his party Frank has no idea. So Frank feeling really tipsy or possibly drink and yes he's pissed at his parents but he really wants to fight.

The guy grabs the girls hip and Frank snaps running over barrelling right into him knocking him off balance. Frank regains his balance as the guy hits the ground, he jumps on top of the guy and his him.

Frank really hits him the first punch he hears something crack and after that he just doesn't stop. Frank keeps going and he's not sure when the guy rolls them over and starts pounding him but there's blood everywhere.

Frank can see it running down the guys face and he knows that his nose is bleeding and honestly he doesn't care. He doesn't move out try to stop the guy just let's him hit him he vaguely registers him being pulled off.

Franks being dragged over and placed up against the house in the sitting position and he looks up to see Gerard. Frank turns and spits and friends because it's just blood but he can't really taste it.

He looks around for the guy but he's no where in sight "what the fuck is wrong with you" Gerard yells. Frank looks around "he was groping up a girl who was at least half his age".

Gerard frowns "dude you broke his fucking nose with the first hit there's no fucking way it pissed you off that much". Frank flips him off stumbling to his feet "you don't know my fucking life asshole leave me the fuck alone".

Frank stumbles through the yard to the gate and then doubles over puking, that fight really shook him up. He still wants to hit something though so when he feels a hand on his shoulder he swings.

Gerards eyes are wide and Frank sees the blood running out of his nose, Gerard let's go and Frank falls over. "Fuck" Frank groans as he hits the ground he looks around but Gerards definitely gone.

Frank pulls his shirt off and wipes his face with it hiding at the pain "motherfucker" he sighs thrusting the shirt. He stands up with the hell of the gate and squints his eyes before heading for the front door.

It's closed so he opens it and walks in everyone looks at him and the music stops playing. Franks eye twitches "what the fuck are you looking at" he yells and they quickly look away going back to what they were doing.

Frank makes his way to the bathroom and looks at himself leaning heavily against the sink. Surprisingly it's not as bad as all of the blood would suggest so he just shrugs and leaves turning the light off.

This time when he steps into the room no one pays attention to him at least not until Mikey angrily stomps up. He doesn't say anything just grabs Franks arm and drags him up the stairs to his room.

Mikey slams the door and pushes Frank further into the room "you punched my brother what the fuck is wrong with you" Mikey yells. Frank squints a little and drops to the floor because his legs just don't want to hold him up. 

"I didn't realize it was him I couldn't exactly see him" Mikey snatches Franks hair and yanks his head back glaring angrily at him. "You punched him for no reason you asshole" Mikey hisses throwing Franks head down, Frank tries to stand but his legs won't let him move.

"Sorry Jesus I'll go apologize to him" Mikey scoffs "it's too late for that he's gone" Frank runs his hand down his face with a sigh. "What do you mean he's gone" Mikey clenches his fists at his side "he left and I don't know when he will be back and it's your fault".

Frank pushes his hands against the floor to get himself up and he wobbles and falls back down. Mikey walks up to him crouching in front of him "you better fix this when he gets back" Mikey jabs his finger into Franks chest and leaves the room.

Frank crawls over to Mikeys bed and pulls himself up dropping onto the bed face first. He hears the door open and figures Mikeys come back to yell at him some more but it's Gerard.

Frank jumps up "I didn't mean to hit you" he says Gerard shakes his head and locks the door walking over to the bed. Gerard sits in front of Frank and runs his finger across his face feeling the wounds.

Frank doesn't really feel it because he's trashed so he just pushes against Gerards hand with a sigh. Gerard pulls his hand away and Frank tries to follow it just to be stopped.

Frank opens his eyes and looks at Gerard closing one eye to see him better "did I ever tell you how petty you are". Frank doesn't know why he said it but the alcohol seems to be taking over.

Gerard raises an eyebrow and grabs closer to Frank "no I don't think you have" Frank hums "well you are". Gerard leans further towards Frank but stops inches from his face.

Frank doesn't feel like Gerard souls have stopped but just looks at him or at least tried to but everything's a bit blurry around the edges. Gerard starts to move back and Frank doesn't want him to so he surges forward and kisses him, seconds later Gerard has a trash can infringe of Frank and he's puking.


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard rubs Franks back as he pukes into the trashcan groaning, he just wants it to stop he knew he shouldn't have drank that much. He knows that when he wakes up it'll be even worse than it is now.

Frank sits up and Gerard smiles the trashcan to the floor "how much did you drink?" Frank squints and looks at the ceiling. "I've had a drink in my hand since the party started" Gerards eyebrows raise.

"Why did you attack that guy you broke his fucking nose" Frank groans "he was groping a girl at least half his age I don't know why Mikey let anyone come". Frank groans "and don't even get me started on all of the slutty costumes these chicks are wearing".

Gerard snorts "yeah well most of them just wear them so everyone will look" Frank flops back on the bed. "Come here" Frank says Gerard furrows his eyebrows and scoots closer.

When Frank just glares at him he moves a little closer and Frank pushes himself up leaning on his arms. Gerard thinks that Frank might need the trashcan again but he pushes himself on his knees.

Frank falls forward but Gerards there to catch him and he's confused when Frank starts to laugh. "Are you okay?" Frank stops laughing and tilts his head "yeah why" Gerard smiles and shake his head.

Frank moves and Gerard thinks he's going to lay down but he kisses him again but this time he doesn't pull away to puke. It's disgusting because he just puked but Gerard kisses him back wrapping an arm around his waist.

Gerard pulls Frank into his lap and Frank moans into Gerards mouth as he grinds into him. Frank breaks away and latches himself to Gerards neck sucking on the skin and Gerard's on top of him a second later.

Frank raises his eyebrows "oh yeah I forgot" he laughs Gerard grins and unbuttons Frank pants yanking them off. Frank wraps his legs around Gerard and moans when he reaches into his boxers and takes his cock in his hand.

Gerard shoves his face into Franks neck and sniffs "fuck you have no idea how hard it is to be around you". Frank thrusts into Gerards hand "come on" he groans "okay okay calm down".

Gerard strokes Frank slowly kissing up his neck and Frank yanks on Gerard's hair. Gerard scrapes his teeth along Franks neck and sucks on the skin listening to the sounds he makes.

Gerards hand speeds up and Franks moaning his name maybe a little too loud and Gerard's glad he locked the door. "Faster" Frank breathes and Gerard obliges speeding his hand up and adding a little twist.

Franks so close and Gerard's moved onto the other side of his neck biting a little harder, Frank throws his head back and thrusts harder into Gerards hand. Gerard bites down and Frank shouts spilling into Gerards hand while Gerard continues.

Frank runs his hand through Gerards hair and sighs and after a minute he pushes on Gerard "what are you doing?". Gerard grips Franks shoulders and sucks harder and Franks eyes widen.

Frank kicks his legs trying to get Gerard off of him but he won't move and when Frank screams Gerard puts a hand over his mouth. Franks scratching at Gerard's back tears running down his face, eventually he stops and just let's Gerard.

Frank just pets Gerards head and squeezes his shoulder crying, he doesn't know how much longer he can keep his eyes open. Gerard pulls back and stares down at Frank with wide eyes "oh god" he smacks him trying to get him to open his eyes.

Gerard leans against his chest and listens Franks heartbeat is faint and there's blood everywhere. Gerard shakes Frank "no no no no wake up, fuck" he sighs he runs a hand over Franks face.

Gerard can't just let him die so he slices into his arm and opens Franks mouth squeezing his blood into his mouth. Frank doesn't move and his breathing is barley there, Gerard slices in harder and more blood comes out.

Frank gasps and jumps up grabbing Gerards arm sucking greedily at his arm "oh god" Gerard sighs in relief. Frank stops and pushes Gerard's arm away "what did you do to me".

Gerard opens his mouth but Frank jumps up and pulls his pants back on going for the door. Gerards there though "you have blood all over you you can't go out there" Frank frowns.

"You did this to me" Frank yells "I had a life and a future and you just killed me" Frank shoves Gerard back. Gerard smashes into Mikey's dresser and Frank unlocks the door slamming it open.

Frank walks down the stairs and the music is still loud so he walks outside snatching someone's cigarettes. He lights one up and inhales but he can smell everyone, he drops the cigarette and rounds the house where someone is standing with a cigarette.

Frank walks up and pulls his lighter out lighting it "thanks, is that your costume?" Frank looks down at himself and holy shit. Frank shrugs "well I guess there was less blood earlier but it needed more" they nod and stand up.

Frank can't control himself he grabs them and slams them into the side of the house covering their mouth before biting into their neck. He sucks them dry in less than a minute and they drop to the ground "Frank what the fuck!" Mikey yells.

Frank turns around and he's in front of Mikey within seconds "did Gerard do this?" Frank snorts "great guess captain obvious". Mikey takes a step back "go home" Frank snorts "I can't go home now he ruined my life".

"I-I'm sorry" Frank laughs "oh you're sorry you're sorry for something that he did" Mikey runs and Frank let's him. Frank runs too though in a different direction he doesn't know where he's going but he doesn't care.

He runs to the next town and find a shitty abandoned house to hide in for the day thinking about what life he could have had. Frank can't see his family again because he's a monster he'd never be able to control himself around them.

Frank has to give his life up because of Gerard he fucked his life and he's only 18 now he gets to watch everyone he knows die. He tears the house apart not that it didn't look like shit he just fucked it up even more out of anger.

As soon as the sun goes down he runs trying to avoid everyone he doesn't need to kill anyone else one was enough. Frank can just go find somewhere to die because it's either that or be a monster.

He finds a park and sits on the only bench it has and waits because it's the only thing that he can do. Frank hears some cars and people going around and then there's this intense pain.

He doesn't know what it is but it feels like his insides are trying to rip out of his body and he can't move. Frank screams curling up he didn't think that death would be so painful and he hopes no one tries to help him.

Not that they could help he'd probably just wind up killing them because that's just what he is now. Frank hears his name but only vaguely and then he tastes something familiar and then he doesn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank groans and opens his eyes to darkness well he knows the light is off but he can still see. He moves his arms but they don't go very far and when he looks he's handcuffed to the sink.

Frank has no idea where he is so he screams but there's no other sound so he just leans back against the wall. He doesn't know how long it's been but he hears footsteps and then the door opens. 

Frank growls when he sees Gerard who just sighs and rolls his eyes, "well you seem comfortable". Frank lunges towards Gerard but the sink obviously stops him "is this really necessary?".

Gerard moves his hands to his hips and raises an eyebrow "you killed someone and ran away". Frank snorts "you killed me motherfucker" Gerard closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Until I know you won't run again you'll stay in here" Gerard turns around and closes the door. "Get back here you dick!" Frank screams but the footsteps up the stairs continue.

Frank bangs his head against the wall with a groan it hurts a little but other than that he thinks he might have hurt the wall more. He thinks he could get used to the fact that he just smashed his head into the wall and really nothing.

He hears footsteps and looks over hoping it's Gerard to let him out but when the door owns is Mikey. Mikey flicks the light switch on and walks in shutting the door "you let him put me in here".

Mikey sits down in from of Frank leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed "you killed someone and I thought you were going to kill me". Frank hangs his head "I know but that's why I ran away so I wouldn't hurt anyone else".

Mikey shakes his head "you could have done more harm running than if you would've just stayed here". Frank furrows his eyebrows "did the cops show up?" Mikey nods "yeah they did".

"What happened?" Mikey shakes his head "they think the person went outside and got attacked by some animal". Frank laughs "yeah I'm sure" Mikey shrugs "there was a lot of blood like seriously you should have seen yourself I'm surprised no one saw you".

Frank sighs "so is this necessary?" he moves his hands and the cuffs jingle "yes" is all Mikey says. Mikey stands up and walks out "wait what about my life" but he doesn't come back.

Frank groans and pulls at the handcuffs as hard as he can but the sink is in the way. He moves a little to the side enough to get his leg up and kicks the bottom pipe.

It moves so he does it again but it doesn't move any further but he has enough room to move around. Frank puts his foot up on the pipe and yanks his arms hard and surprisingly the cuffs give out.

Frank stands up and brushes off his pants quietly opening the door he turns the light off and shuts the door. He walks over all of Gerards shit and quietly walks up the stairs cracking the door.

Frank doesn't see anyone so he runs but Gerard tackles him "we aren't that stupid Frank" Frank groans. "Just don't handcuff me back to the fucking sick fuck" Gerard throws Frank on the couch and climbs on top of him.

Mikey walks up with another pair of handcuffs and a key which Gerard uses to unlock the ones Frank broke. Frank fights he really does but Gerard gets him on his stomach and handcuffs his hands behind his back.

Gerard sits on top of him afterwards "you aren't going anywhere dumb ass" Mikey shakes his head and walks into the kitchen. "Can I at least lay on my back" Gerard hums but doesn't move "come on please?" Gerard groans and flips him over.

 "Happy?" Frank glares at Gerard do Gerard puts a pillow over his face "how long do I have to stay like this?". Gerards quiet for a long while "until I know you won't run" Frank groans "what about my mother".

"Oh we've already talked to her about it you don't have to worry" Mikey says and the TV is switched on. Franks confused until the channel is switched and says that's he's missing "what the fuck".

"Well we weren't going to tell her you were a fucking vampire dumb ass" Frank stops "wait a minute how long was I don't there?". "About a week" Frank groans and wiggles trying to get Gerard off of him.

"Are you fucking kidding me" Gerard snorts "no the cops have already come and checked everything out so they won't be looking here for you". "This is kidnapping" Mikey laughs maybe a little too loud for the situation "technically your dead so you have no rights".

That pisses Frank off and he pushes up hard, Gerard hits the wall and Frank runs after Mikey slamming into him. "Fuck you!" Gerard grabs his shoulders "calm the fuck down" Frank cracks his neck and sighs.

"Can you fucking take these off seeing they probably think I'm dead I might as well fucking stay". Gerard does thankfully and Frank goes into the kitchen being followed closely by Gerard to get a drink.

"Fuck I'm starving" he sets rummaging through the fridge, Gerard grabs his shoulder and pulls him against him baring his neck. Frank raises his eyebrows "I'm not biting you" Gerard sighs "would you rather die?" "Yes" Gerard rolls his eyes.

"You aren't dying" Gerard says shoving Frank against the counter "you can't tell me what to do". Gerards eye twitches "I made you so yes I fucking can" Frank pushes on Gerard but he shoves him harder.

"You're going to feed and if you don't I'll force it down your fucking throat" Franks eyes widen and he nods. Gerard grabs Franks hair and yanks his head into his neck "eat now" Frank tilts his head a bit sniffing him.

Frank bites him and moans at the taste latching onto his arms pushing his face further into Gerards neck. Frank pushes Gerard into the fridge and sucks harder, Gerard runs his fingers through Franks hair sighing.

Frank wraps his hand around the back of Gerards head and grabs his shoulder "you need to slow down". Frank doesn't listen just grips harder and then he groans pulling away as something hits him.

He turns around to see Mikey with a brick in his hand "we planned ahead" Frank wipes his mouth with his arm. Gerard grabs a dish towel and cleans Frank off himself because otherwise it wasn't going to get done.

Frank realises that at some point in time he popped a boner and turns around leaning against the counter. Why would this happen to him especially with the person that fucking killed him. 

Then brought him back as a monster, not really the way he thought he'd be living his life. It really sets in then he won't be able to see anyone he knows ever again because they all think he's dead.

Not that he's not dead but he won't have a future or anything he would have had when he was alive. Franks knees give out and he let's out a sob but before he hits the ground Gerard catches him.


	8. Chapter 8

Frank groans and opens his eyes to darkness well he knows the light is off but he can still see. He moves his arms but they don't go very far and when he looks he's handcuffed to the sink.

Frank has no idea where he is so he screams but there's no other sound so he just leans back against the wall. He doesn't know how long it's been but he hears footsteps and then the door opens. 

Frank growls when he sees Gerard who just sighs and rolls his eyes, "well you seem comfortable". Frank lunges towards Gerard but the sink obviously stops him "is this really necessary?".

Gerard moves his hands to his hips and raises an eyebrow "you killed someone and ran away". Frank snorts "you killed me motherfucker" Gerard closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Until I know you won't run again you'll stay in here" Gerard turns around and closes the door. "Get back here you dick!" Frank screams but the footsteps up the stairs continue.

Frank plants his feet and tries to stand up but the fucking sink so he groans and sits back down. He bangs his head against the wall and it hurts a bit but that's all that really happens.

Frank hears footsteps and perks up but when the door opens its Mikey "you let him put me down here". Mikey glares at Frank "yes yes I fucking did I thought you were going to kill me at the party" 

Frank hangs his head "that's why I left you idiot to get as far away from everyone I know as possible". Mikey flips the light on and sits in front of Frank "you have to stay down here, the police have already been here once they'll be back".

Franks eyes widen "oh god" he groans "that don't think you had anything to do with it do they?" Mikey shakes his head "no uh they think an animal attacked the person but they still have to ask questions".

Frank tilts his head "what about my mom I can't go back but I can't go back to school they'll call". Mikey sighs and stands up walking out of the room just to return with Franks mother. 

"I had to tell her there was no other way she already knew about our family obviously" Frank frowns up at his mother. "I'm going to pull you out of school and I'll fix up the basement for you for when your home".

Frank sighs "I can't come home I might hurt you" she shakes her head "nonsense you'll be fine". Frank wants to argue with her but she's his mother so he just let's it go,she leaves without saying anything about the fact that Franks handcuffed to the sink.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Gerard picks Frank up and takes him to his room rubbing his back "I know and I'm sorry but I didn't know what to do". Frank grabs the front of Gerards shirt "you should have just let me die".

Gerard grabs Franks face "no no I couldn't do that" Frank shakes his head "why, I didn't want to be like this". Gerard squishes Frank against him rubbing his back slowly "just shhh".

Gerard rocks them back and forth shushing Frank quietly "it'll be fine" Gerard whispers as Frank cries into his shirt. Frank stops eventually and closes his eyes rubbing his face all over Gerards shirt.

Frank looks up at Gerard and surges forward kissing him, Gerard kisses him back immediately. Frank sighs into Gerards mouth and pushes against him until he's against the wall.

Gerard runs his hands up the back of Franks shirt dragging his nails down his back causing him to push into the kiss harder. Frank bites down on Gerard's lip and tastes blood, his eyes fly open and he moans.

Frank climbs in Gerard's lap and pushes his entire body into Gerard moaning into his mouth. Gerard grabs his ass and squeezes kissing down his neck before biting down and moaning.

Frank thrusts hips into Gerard and groans opening his mouth "fuck" Frank whispers yanking at the bottom of Gerards shirt. Gerard backup long enough to get Franks and his own shirt off before biting back down.

Frank groans and pushes away from Gerard fighting to get his pants off and when he climbs back on Gerard he already has his pants off. Frank moans as Gerard grabs his cock and humps into his hand gripping his back.

Gerard licks up Franks neck moaning as he tastes his blood "fuck me" Frank moans pushing into Gerards hand harder. Gerard nods and pulls away to reach for lube but Frank doesn't let him get very far.

"Just fuck me" Frank sighs standing up on his knees and grabs Gerards cock sliding down on it. Gerard chokes and grabs Franks hips to stop him "holy fuck" Frank rolls his hips and kisses Gerard.

Frank grabs one of Gerards hands and threads their fingers pushing it against the wall. Frank pulls up and slides back down with a moan he grabs Gerards other hand and does the same thing.

Frank sets a slow rhythm and Gerard drops his head down sucking at Franks shoulder. Frank picks up his pace and growls when Gerard's cock hits his prostate "fuck".

Gerard bites down and groans when Frank stops and pulls off "no come back" Frank pulls Gerard up. "I need you to really fuck me" Gerard nods and pushes Frank into the wall, he pushes his cock against Franks ass moaning.

Gerard lifts one of Franks legs up and pulls his ass out shoving his cock back in "oh god" Frank yells. Frank digs his nails into the wall as Gerard fucks into him "come on, harder" he groans.

Gerard does digging his nails into Frank shoulder speeding up "yes, fuck yes" Gerard groans. Franks face is pushed into the wall and he drooling a bit but his moans don't stop.

Frank reach behind himself and scratches at Gerard's hip "fuck fuck fuck" he chants. Gerard reaches around squeezing Franks cock hard and he screams coming against the wall.

Frank sighs closing his eyes as Gerard continues pounding into him, he groans everytime Gerard hits his prostate. Gerard smacks Franks ass and it causes him to squeeze harder.

Gerard groans and grips Franks hips stilling, Frank moans as he feels his cock throb and then the warm liquid fill him. Gerard pants into Franks neck sighing as he pulls out, Gerard has to catch Frank so he doesn't hit the floor.

Gerard lays Frank down and then lays next to him kissing him "Jesus Christ" Frank sighs. Gerard smirks and runs his fingers over his neck "you know these are going to scar if I don't close them".

Frank hums and stretches rolling onto his side moaning as he feels Gerards come running out of his ass. "We should probably get cleaned up" Frank hums again "later" Gerard pulls Franks against him.

 


	10. UPDATE

It has been brought to my attention how lazy i have been at keeping up with the things i do. i plan on continuing this but first i’m going to revise what i’ve already done. 

This will be up until i finish revising and then this one will be taken down and replaced with the revised version. I will update every monday but the day i post the first chapter may not be a monday.


End file.
